


Amazed (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Steve has a crush on Y/N, Dustin’s sister.





	Amazed (Steve Harrington x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> || Third person then POV||

‘Why are you asking me so many questions about my sister?’ Dustin asked Steve curiously. 

Steve shrugged, starting his car. ‘I don’t know, I just thought I should know your sister a little better.’

Dustin raised his eyebrows, sitting in the passenger seat in Steve’s car. ‘But why?’ 

‘I mean, it might be useful in the future.’ Steve said. ‘You never know.’ 

‘It’s not like you’re her boyfriend or anything.’ Dustin hesitated. ‘Oh.. I see what’s going on here.’

Steve noticed Dustin’s smugly grin, ‘What are you talking about?’ 

‘You like Y/N, duh. That’s gross but everything makes sense now.’ 

‘She’s not gross.’ Steve quickly corrected him. ‘She’s sweet and pretty.’ 

‘Again, gross.’

For as long as he remembered, Steve had a crush on Y/N. He dated Nancy for a while but that didn’t make him forget her. The two would occasionally greet to each other when you meet at the hallways of school but that was it. Even though Y/N and Steve were not exactly friends, it didn’t stop him from having a crush on her. 

‘Since you’re some “love guru” and a know it all, why didn’t you ever ask my sister out?’ questioned Dustin. 

‘Y/N is out of my league. You think she’ll like me?’

‘How the hell should I know? It’s not like I talk to her about boys.’

Steve rolled his eyes. ‘I helped you with your girl troubles. Are you going to help me or not?’ 

‘Fine, fine.’ Dustin sighed. 

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

Cleaning the house, I was getting ready for my little brother to come back home. I heard an unfamiliar car pull up by my drive way. Dustin came out of the passenger seat, approaching the front door with Steve from school. I opened the door to greet them. 

‘I know, I know. I’m late Y/N.’ huffed Dustin. 

‘Sorry, I didn’t know he had a curfew.’ Steve apologized. 

I shook my head, smiling at my crush. ‘No, you’re fine. Dustin knows his curfews. He should’ve been here when he was supposed to.’ 

Steve smiled, ‘Well, I should get going.’

‘Are you sure you don’t want to come in?’ I blurted. I didn’t know where that courage came from but I did it anyway.

‘I’d love to.’ he grinned as I led him into my house. 

‘Really sorry it’s a huge mess. Dustin’s new pet thing knocked down couple of things in the living room.’

Dustin quickly jumped in, defending his pet. ‘It’s not Dart’s fault he can’t clean.’ 

‘Yeah, his owner should be the one responsible of this mess.’ 

Steve chuckled at our little argument, ‘You guys are really cute.’ he paused. ‘I meant you know… you guys as in the sibling relationship… is really cute.’ 

‘Real smooth Steve.’ Dustin laughed and walked upstairs.

I sighed. ‘I’m sorry about Dustin.’ 

‘No, it’s fine. He’s a really good kid. He has an amazing sister to thank.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Blushing lightly, I felt my face getting warmer. I changed the subject, hoping that he doesn’t notice my face turning red. ‘So uhm, I didn’t know you and Dustin were friends.’

‘I was helping him with stuff.’ he nodded. ‘Er, school stuff.’ 

‘Oh, that’s nice. I didn’t know. Thank you for helping him.’ 

‘It’s my pleasure. I love helping Dustin.’

I giggled. ‘I doubt that. There should be something I can do for you in return.’

‘Well, maybe I can take you to dinner sometime?’ 

Trying not to show too much excitement, I nodded. ‘I’d like that.’

Dustin popped out from the stairs with a huge grin on his face. ‘Seems like you didn’t need my help after all.’


End file.
